All My Love
by Lintilla
Summary: Ianto begins receiving threatening letters and fears he may have a mysterious stalker.


_For many hours and days that pass ever soon_

_the tides have caused the flame to dim_

With a shaking hand, Ianto set aside the letter. A sick dread passed through his body as he contemplated the latest threat. Someone was watching him and watching closely. This was the third note he had received in a week. It never had postage meaning it was hand delivered to his mail slot. He hadn't told anyone about them. Maybe a few weeks before he would have told Jack, but since Gwen's wedding he had been trying to distance himself from his lover.

Watching Jack fawn over Gwen and gaze lovingly at her even when Ianto cut in, had been too much. He knew he needed to dial back his relationship because he was bound to hurt himself. It was hard enough that he was in love with Jack but knowing that Jack didn't feel the same way made it even worse. After the ceremony, Jack had been his usual enthusiastic self, but Ianto couldn't match his feelings. The captain seemed a little confused but not overly concerned making Ianto suppose that was for the best.

However, with the new menacing communication, Ianto began to regret his decision to be alone that night. Once he regained his composure, Ianto placed the letter in his desk as he had decided to keep them only as a precaution for if he had to investigate their origins although he sincerely hoped it would never come to that. After several stiff drinks and rechecking his locks, Ianto felt relaxed enough to try going to bed.

While he slept fitfully, he dreamt of his door being kicked down and a dark figure rushing into his bedroom. The figure kept changing; first it was Old Man Jenkins from his childhood, the man who never left his house except to scare little boys and girls. Then the mysterious stalker's voice turned hollow and mechanic as it changed into a cyberman. Once the cyberman reached him it opened its mouth and bit into his leg as it transformed into a vile cannibal. Blood dripped out of the cannibal's mouth as he cackled loudly and reached for Ianto's chest. His hand burst through easily and ripped out Ianto's heart. In his last breath, he saw that the man holding his still beating heart was Jack.

The next morning as Ianto prepared the first batch of coffee, he was exhausted, lost in his thoughts when someone grabbed him from behind. He jumped, feeling his heart beat painfully fast and spun around only to see it was Jack. At first the captain was amused by Ianto's reaction but then saw the accompanying look of terror and put his hand on the young man's shoulder. "What's wrong? You look terrible." Jack asked with obvious concern.

Ianto quickly snapped back into his usual calm demeanor and replied, "You sure are laying on the charm this morning. Coffee will be done shortly."

Jack didn't pursue it any further but he knew something was amiss. That evening when Tosh and Owen had gone home, Jack found Ianto still at work in the archives. "Ianto, it's getting late, why don't you call it a night."

"I just have a few more things to finish." Ianto replied without looking at Jack.

Carefully moving next to Ianto, Jack spoke softly, "Is there anything wrong? You've been acting strangely."

Ianto smiled slightly, "I'm fine, really."

Jack sighed knowing he wasn't going to get any more information. "How about we go out for dinner? My treat."

Ianto was surprised at Jack's thoughtfulness and decided that a night out wouldn't be so terrible. Anything seemed better than going home alone, fearing his own shadow. "Your treat? Well it would be rude to say no."

Jack grinned widely, "Great, but let's take your car. I love the SUV but it's a pain to find parking for it."

The meal had been quite pleasant. They chatted casually and Jack would interject with flirtatious jokes and suggestive anecdotes. Ianto found himself truly enjoying having Jack's undivided attention. Sadly, he realized that it would probably disappear again once Gwen returned from her honeymoon. He made up his mind that if that was the case, he would break off the relationship entirely. However, in the mean time, he decided to enjoy Jack's affection while it lasted.

After dinner, they were walked back to Ianto's car, but when Ianto opened his door, he stopped in horror. There was a photo sitting on the driver's seat. The photo was of him opening the door to the tourist office but his eyes were cut out. Before Ianto could hide the picture, Jack grabbed it away from him. After looking at it, he stared at Ianto with worry and bewilderment. "What is this, Ianto?"

Ianto didn't know how to answer. He was pale and shaking slightly as he handed his keys over to Jack. In a nervous voice, he answered, "Take me back to my flat and I'll explain."

Once at his flat, Ianto showed Jack the letters and explained how they had arrived. Jack was taken aback by the news that Ianto was in such obvious danger. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" He asked as he pulled Ianto into a gentle hug.

Ianto relaxed in Jack's warm embrace and familiar scent. He whispered, "I didn't want to bother anyone."

Jack looked into Ianto's eyes and told him sincerely, "There is nothing you could ever do that would bother me. You're the most important person in my life."

Ianto searched Jack's face for any hint of sarcasm or dishonesty, but only found concern and affection. He leaned forward and captured Jack's lips in a lingering kiss. When he pulled away, Jack softly spoke, "Maybe I should stay here tonight, just in case."

Ianto was shocked since Jack had never wanted to spend the night at his flat. He suddenly didn't like the idea of Jack's first night sleeping in his bed performed out of a sense of duty. Jack could sense Ianto's hesitation and added, "I'll stay on the sofa since I don't sleep much anyway. Please, it'll put my mind at ease."

Ianto nodded and gave Jack another sweet kiss. Once in his bed, Ianto couldn't and didn't want to sleep. However, he eventually succumbed to his exhaustion. In his dreams, his father was gripping his hand and pulling him somewhere he didn't want to go. As much as he resisted, he couldn't shake the man's hold that was turning unnaturally cold. When he looked up it was a cyberman pulling him toward a conversion table. Once he was strapped on, the mechanisms began and two metal spikes descended toward his face. Desperately he tried to move but couldn't do anything against the restraints. The spikes lowered slowly until they began piercing his eyes shooting blood down his face as he screamed in agony. In the distance, he could hear Jack's voice calling to him.

Suddenly, he woke to find himself in Jack's arms. Tears were streaming down his face as Jack tried to calm him down. Soon, Ianto realized he was safe and sat up feeling embarrassed and miserable. Jack held him close and whispered, "It's okay, I'm here for you."

Once Ianto composed himself and laid back down, Jack turned to leave the room but Ianto grabbed his hand, "Please, stay."

Jack removed his trousers and button down then climbed under the covers. Ianto curled into his strong body and relaxed taking in Jack's distinctive scent. When he drifted back to sleep, he managed not to wake again until morning. To his surprise Jack was still with him and even more was that Jack was asleep. He started to feel guilty for having thought to ill of him over the past couple weeks. Even though it hurt seeing him so close with Gwen, he supposed it wasn't fair to demand all his attention. However, he hoped the business with the letters would end soon because he didn't like relying so heavily on someone else. He wanted to be independent and strong, not living under Jack's shadow no matter how comforting that shadow may be.

At the Hub, Jack insisted on bringing the letters and the photo to have Tosh and Owen begin an investigation. Ianto wasn't thrilled with it but Jack wasn't taking no for an answer. Tosh began a comprehensive security sweep of Ianto's apartment building and the restaurant. Owen took one look at the letters and swore softly, "Shit. Jack, did you look at these things carefully?"

"What is it?" Jack asked staring at them again.

Owen rolled his eyes, "These aren't written in ink, this is blood."

Ianto face went pale and Jack grasped his hand. "Can you run a DNA test?" Jack asked.

"What do you take me for? I'll have this narrowed down in a matter of minutes." Owen then dashed off to the med bay leaving a shaken Ianto and worried Jack.

Tosh soon called them over with even more troubling news, "The CCTV camera in front of Ianto's building was disabled for an hour every time a letter was delivered. Where you parked in front of the restaurant was in a blind spot so nothing was picked up. The photo appears to be digital and was printed with a home printer. Whoever is doing this is very thorough."

Jack tightened his grip on Ianto's hand, "See if you can find out how the camera was disabled. Then I want you to install your own monitoring devices that cannot be tampered with."

Ianto nervously interjected, "Jack, is that really necessary?"

"Absolutely. This person knows where you live, where you work, how to unlock your car, and how to tamper with city surveillance equipment. In fact, I want you to stay in the Hub until we get this sorted out."

Ianto was about to argue further but they were interrupted by Owen, "It gets worse."

Jack and Ianto followed him down to the med bay. Owen was no longer smirking or making jokes. He actually looked quite worried as he revealed the results, "I've checked the blood on each letter, twice. I don't know how it's possible but this is, without a doubt, Ianto's blood."

Ianto began trembling and looked at Jack with panic. Jack wrapped his arm around Ianto and pulled him close whispering, "Don't worry, Cariad. I'll find whoever did this and in the meantime I'll keep you safe."

Owen added, "Why don't I stay at your flat? I don't sleep so I can keep an eye out."

Ianto could hardly believe Owen was so willing to help. However, he worried about the doctor being so fragile. He looked down to Owen's bandaged hand knowing that any wound he sustained was permanent. Ianto sighed, "No, thank you Owen. I'll stay here tonight."

After two days, there still was no progress. No more letters had been delivered and Tosh's equipment hadn't picked up any suspicious activity. Ianto was on the verge of insanity being cooped up in the Hub. Jack could tell the tension and close quarters were eating away at his young lover. When Tosh and Owen had left for the night, he wrapped an arm around Ianto's waist and asked, "Do you feel up to maybe joining me for a walk?"

Ianto smiled at Jack's thoughtfulness and enthusiastically agreed. It was a clear, brisk night and Ianto was glad to have some fresh air. As they walked, Jack reached over and clasped Ianto's hand. Ianto blushed when he realized there were people watching and Jack didn't mind at all. When an elderly couple gave them a disapproving look, Jack placed a kiss on Ianto's cheek and grinned in defiance. He whispered, "Some people just can't handle seeing a loving couple in public."

Ianto could hardly believe that Jack had just referred to them as not only a couple but loving. He never thought he'd hear the captain refer to their relationship as something so proper. After another block, Ianto looked around and saw that they were alone. He pushed Jack into an alleyway and met his lips in a passionate kiss. Jack was surprised at first but then eagerly responded by pushing his tongue deep into Ianto's mouth. When they pulled apart, Ianto spoke in a husky voice, "Let's continue this in the Hub."

Jack smiled widely but the grin soon fell from his face as he looked over Ianto's shoulder. Quickly, he pushed Ianto aside just before being shot through the head. Ianto didn't understand why there was no sound of gun fire until he saw that the attacker had a silencer on his pistol. The man's face was covered and he was dressed in all black. As he rapidly approached, Ianto was grabbed from behind by another man dressed in the exact same manner. When the gunman got close enough, Ianto kicked out and knocked the pistol from his hand. In the moment of confusion while he scrambled to recover his weapon, Ianto was able to elbow the man holding him and hit him roughly in the nose. The man let out a muffled yell of pain and Ianto drew his own gun. Before he could fire, the attackers fled to a nearby van and sped away.

Ianto let out a sigh of relief and then turned to Jack's lifeless body. His heart broke every time Jack died. Those few minutes waiting for his resurrection were agony and Ianto realized he could never part from the man he loved. Ianto cradled Jack's body in his arms and ran his fingers through his hair. When Jack violently breathed back to life, he looked around in a panic until his eyes fell on Ianto. "Are you alright? What happened?"

"There were two of them. I was able to fight them off and they drove away." Tears were forming in Ianto's eyes, "If you hadn't have been there, they would have taken me. You died because of me."

Jack sat up and pulled Ianto into his arms, kissing his brow. "Shhh, no matter what happens, I'll always be with you. No one will hurt you while I'm around." Jack told him softly, "I'd give my life a thousand times to keep you safe."

Ianto grasped Jack's head and kissed him desperately. He then pulled back and breathlessly whispered, "I love you, Jack Harkness."

After quickly returning to the Hub, Ianto launched himself at Jack who began peeling off his coat. By the time they had reached Jack's bunker, there was a trail of clothing following them. Once they descended the ladder, Ianto pushed Jack onto the small bed and straddled his hips. Jack reached over into the night stand and took out a small bottle of lube. He coated his fingers and brought them to Ianto's tight entrance to begin teasing him open. Ianto moaned as he feverishly licked and sucked at Jack's neck.

Ianto arched his back when Jack inserted his finger and immediately brushed the delicate prostate. Soon he able to add another finger and Ianto loosened around him. When he felt ready, Jack removed his hand and started to turn Ianto onto his back, but Ianto stopped him. He put his hand to Jack's chest and pushed him flat onto the mattress. Ianto then lowered himself onto Jack's cock and carefully took him in. Slowly at first, he rode out a steady rhythm on top of Jack and gradually increased his pace.

Jack looked up into his intense blue eyes and marveled at the passion and love directed at him. He had known Ianto was special from the first moment he met him. With his delectable Welsh accent, Ianto begged Jack, "Tell me I'm the only one."

Jack gazed intensely as he responded between gasps, "You're the only one in my heart, Ianto Jones."

Ianto then shuddered as he orgasmed and came soon followed by Jack.

* * *

><p>Jack held a spent and sleepy Ianto in his arms. When his phone beeped, he read the text and groaned. Kissing Ianto's forehead, he mumbled, "I'll be right back. I have something to take care of."<p>

Jack then dressed and took the invisible lift to the Plass. Walking swiftly, he turned into a nearby alley in a CCTV blind spot. A man was waiting for him. When Jack was close, he let out a low whistle, "You weren't kidding when you said you were hard to kill."

Jack rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket to take out an envelope. The man opened the parcel and counted the bills, "No, it's 15 now."

Jack replied in a low voice, "We agreed on 10."

"Yeah, but you never said he was going to be so violent." The man complained.

"I told you he was feisty." Jack said as he rolled his eyes.

"Feisty! He broke Chris' nose and pulled a gun."

Jack groaned and took out more money. He had been expecting a price hike. He added derisively, "Relax, I made sure the gun wasn't loaded. I'll call if I need any more services."

The man counted the money and put it in his pocket, "Fine, but no more of this hands-on stuff. He might look delicate but he's one tough bloke."

Jack grinned, "Oh, you have no idea."

Once back in the Hub, Jack stripped and rejoined Ianto in bed. Sleepily, Ianto curled against him and mumbled, "What was that about?"

Jack replied softly, "Just one of my informants. I don't know if I'm going to be using him much longer, he's getting greedy."

Ianto sighed absently and soon fell asleep. Jack stroked his hair lovingly. The young man had begun to pull away from him after Gwen's wedding. Now, Jack had him completely to himself. The feel of Ianto wanting him, needing him was like a drug and he was not about to let it slip away. It was never easy to accomplish, but Jack relished having a lover completely dependent on him. Ianto loved him in a way that other men only dreamed of and Jack would do anything to keep it.

_At last the arm is straight, the hand to the loom_

_Is this the end or just begin?_


End file.
